All I wanna do is make love to you
by MistressXofXbeasts
Summary: Duo is driving down the road when he sees a man walking alone in the rain. He stops to give him a ride and an interesting night ensues. Lemon/Lime 2X5, 1X2.


Disclamer: I own neither the characters of the song inspiring the story.

Authors Note: Hello I'm MistressXofXBeasts. I've written several other things but this is the most recent story I've written and published here on this sight. Be warned this story is rated R. There is lemon/lime. The story is based off the song All I whanna do is make love to you By Heart.

Rain beat down hard on the curvy dark road. Lightening split the sky and thunder shook the earth. Headlights shone brightly on the soaked black road. An old pickup truck in cobalt blue growled as it churned against the road. Inside music played and a brunet man sand along to the tune out of key. His long hair was braided down his back and chestnut color bangs hung in his unusual purple blue eyes. His skin was tanned and his hands calloused and large from work. His clothes were worn but neat. He smiled as he drove. Headlights shone upon a figure walking without an umbrella or coat along the road as the truck came about a corner. Frowning the brunet driver slowed the truck and pulled to the side. He leaned over and rolled down the window to look out a soaking wet chineese man. He offered a soft smile and opened the door. Inside his heart beat loudly and his mouth was dry. His face flushed lightly as he looked at the man.

Wufie looked up as headlights passed him. His sad dark eyes looked into purple blue orbs framed by dark lashes. He took in to figure sitting in the driver's seat and smiled back.

"Thanks." He climbed in and closed the door to the truck. Nodding the brunet turned back onto the road and drove on.

It was getting late and Duo was getting tired from driving. He stifled a yawn and smiled when he saw a sign to a hotel he often used when driving through this way. He looked over to his companion who was still soaked from walking though the rain. Duo didn't ask his name, nor why he was walking in the rain, but he knew there was something special about this man. With a smile he pulled into a parking spot before the hotel.

"It's late. Care to share a room? You could get a shower and dry off. I have extra clothes you can borrow." Duo smiled as he reached into the back and pulled out a duffle bag. Wufie nodded his dark eyes on the brunet still. Both men exited the truck and Duo left to go get a room. He returned and the two went to a room on the far side of the hotel.

The room was decent with two full sized beds done up in blankets decorated in various colors and patterns. The floor was covered with short green carpet. The drapes matched the carpet and there was a heater/air conditioner by the window. There was one sink and next to it the bathroom. Duo took the bed by the window and set his bag on it. He opened it up and pulled out two sets of pajamas. He offered a pair to Wufie.

"Sorry if they don't fit but they will work till your clothes are dry." Wufie accepted the clothes with a nod and headed towards the shower. He was chilled from the rain. Sighing Duo sat on his bed and looked towards the ceiling. After some time Wufie came out, his black hair falling loose about his shoulders and dripping onto the blue pajamas that surprisingly fit him well. Duo's breath caught at the sight of Wufie's exposed chest and shook his head. He stood quickly and grabbed his pajamas before heading to take a shower.

Wufie lay down on his bed. He could smell Duo on the borrowed clothes. The man's scent was clean and earthy, mixed with a spice he couldn't place. He hugged the shirt to him and closed his eyes as he breathed the scent deep into his lungs. Ever since he had seen the brunet he wanted him. He sighed and stretched out on the bed, he knew it couldn't be.

Duo exited the shower, grumbling because he had left clean boxers in his bag. Sighing he wrapped a towel about his waist and wrung out the long chestnut colored locks as best he could. Sighing he padded barefoot into the room. His eyes fell on Wufie who had ordered pizza and gotten beer from the store down the road. The scent of pizza was divine.

"I hope this is okay, I wasn't sure what you wanted but Pizza seems pretty universal." Duo smiled at Wufie's hesitant approach.

"Perfect." Duo walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers. He slipped them on then his black and red striped pajama pants. He left his shirt off and hung the towel about his shoulders. He padded over and grabbed a beer. The two ate in silence but they glanced from one another. When the pizza was finished as well as the beer Duo lay back in his bed, his eyes darted to the Chinese man he had picked up. Again his heart began to pound and his mouth went dry. The man was looking into his eyes with desperation, starvation, and blatant lust.

Wufie couldn't help it, he stood up and walked to Duo's bed. He sat next to the brunet who was blushing. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Duo's. Duo was surprised at the softness of the lips that were presses against his. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, trusting and needing just as bad. Duo wrapped his arms about Wufie's neck and pulled him closed. The two fell back onto the bed kissing and touching.

Wufie ran his hands down Duo's sides, marveling in the softness of the tanned skin, the way the muscles underneath twitched, the strength hidden behind the façade. The sounds that slipped through Duo's lips spurred him on further and the feel of calloused hands on his back made him groan. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into the sweet cavern of Duo's mouth. He tasted of Pizza and beer, and that spice that was just him. The longer they kissed the more he craved that taste. He trailed kisses from that sweet mouth to the slender neck. He nipped along the pounding pulse that beat beneath tanned skin.

Duo moaned and ran his hands though Wufie's hair, tugging lightly. The other man's scent filled his nose, wild and sweet, with a hint of jasmine to it. Duo found himself falling for that scent, craving it. He moaned again as soft strong lips brushed across his nipple. Strong white teeth nipped at it then a sensual warm tongue eased the sting. Duo arched his hips grinding his erection into the other man, groaning at the contact. He reached down and ran his hands over Wufie's back, tracing the curve of his spine till he reached the waistband of the blue night pants. He slipped his hand inside and trailed calloused fingers over the tight muscles soft skin that covered them. He felt Wufie shiver at the contact.

Wufie groaned at the feel of Duo's erection as it ground against him. He broke the kiss and stared into violet eyes, glazed from pleasure. He smiled softly and sat up. He slipped the shirt he wore off his shoulders and moved to remove the black and red cotton sleep pants Duo wore. He also slipped off the black silk boxers that were hidden underneath.

Wufie took in a deep breath of air as his eyes took in Duo's full glory. Duo was fully tanned with a swimmers physique. Chestnut colored hair fell in waives past his hips and was currently spread about him like wings. He was quite well endowed and a thin line of chestnut colored hair traveled down his navel to a nest of fine hairs about his member. He had long legs with strong thighs. His feet were also calloused and he had several scars on him but they were old and faded. Duo held one hand to his mouth, finger between his teeth lightly as he held his breath.

Wufie licked his lips and let out his breath in a rush and removed the blue cotton sleep pants he had adorned. He crawled over Duo, nipping and kissing along Duo's leg as he does. He nips and licks the inside of Duo's thigh kissing the sting from the bites. He stops at the quivering length before him and breaths hot air across the mushroomed head. He watches Duo's expression as he does so, testing the man who lay on his back.

Duo's breath exploded from his lungs when the hot cavern of Wufie's mouth closed about him. He arched his back, his hands fisting in the black silken strands of hair that tickled his skin. He moaned lightly as Wufie ran his mouth up and down the length of his member, his tongue running circles and intricate patterns. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he thrashed his head back and forth.

"Please… please please please." He whispered as he thrashed his head back and forth. His hips trusted helplessly to the torturous rhythm Wufie set. Wufie broke contact his breathing heavy. He licked the spicy taste of Duo from his lips, his hand running up and down his own member as is strained against his hand. He looked up at Duo, his eyes asking, pleading. The violet orbs of his lover matched his own desperation.

Wufie sat up and Duo followed him. They met with a hard brusing kiss. Their tongues tangled and fought for dominance. Duo reached over and pulled out a bottle of lotion from his bag that was still sitting on the bed. He dropped the lotion next to him and reached out to grasp Wufie's erection. The other man swore in Chinese and shivered at the tight grip his lover had on him. Duo kissed along Wufie's jaw and down his neck.

"Please, before I die, God please." He whispered into the hollow of the other man's throat. Wufie took Duo's hand and easily flipped him over. He positioned the man on his hands and knees. He grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted some into his hands and warmed it up. He kissed along Duo's strong back while one hand massaged his ass. He circled Duo's entrance with one slender finger, making the man shiver. Slowly, ever so slowly he slipped that finger inside Duo. The Brunet man hissed in pain as Wufie worked another finger into him and stretched him. Soon he had three finger sliding in and out of Duo, panting with need. Sweat covered Duo's back and arms, his hips pushing back against the fingers in him.

Wufie removed his fingers and covered himself with lotion, hissing at the cold temperature. He positioned himself at Duo's opening and draped himself across the brunet man. He slowly began sliding in, hissing at the tight confines. Duo cried out beneath him, fighting to relax. Wufie whispered things in Chinese as he slid further in. Soon he was all the way inside of Duo. His breath was heavy as he waited for Duo to adjust. Not too much later Duo pushed back, against Wufie's hips, silently begging for more. The Chinese man obliged and pulled out, he surged forward with one powerful thrust. Pleasure blossomed within Duo as Wufie hit him just right. He cried out, his voice melodic and strong, singing his pleasure. Wufie swore in Chinese again and pulled back to thrust forward again. Soon he found a rhythm both demanding and leisurely.

Duo couldn't see straight. Wufie's scent was all about him. All he could hear were the cries from his throat, the grunts and murmurs from Wufie, and the sound of their bodies coming together. He felt Wufie's hand clamp about his erection and begin pumping, he felt the swelling of the other man's member inside him and pleasure burst inside of him. A few strokes later and his vision was gone due to the star bursts behind his eyes. He cried out as the dam within him broke and the force of his orgasm rocked him to the core. A few thrusts later Wufie came as well, his cry choked as his body trembled with the force of the orgasm. Duo's arms gave out and he fell onto the mattress, Wufie atop him. The movement cause both of them to cry out. As soon as both of them relearned to breath Wufie pulled himself from Duo and pulled the man into his arms. The scent of their love making filled the air. The spicy scent of Duo tangled with the wild jasmine scent of Wufie.

The storm raged on outside, thunder and lightning shook the world, but inside the little hotel another storm raged, one of pleasure and love.

Wufie woke up late in the day. Sunlight outlined the window and birds were singing outside. He sat up, his body sore and stiff. He looked around the hotel room and found it empty. The brunet man from last night was gone. All that was left were the blue cotton pajamas, his own clothes, and a pair of jeans and shirt. There was a note sitting atop them.

'Please don't look for me. Last night was all I can ever have. You gave me a gift, you gave me a light. A night where we were both lost you found me and made me right. Always remember me, I know I'll remember you. You are perfect in so many ways. Please stay safe.'

Wufie reread the note several times. He closed his eyes and cried, his head held in his hands.

Duo drove down the road, tears in his eyes. He was hours away from the hotel but he felt like he was leaving his home behind. With a sigh he blinked back his tears and continued his drive back to where he belonged. He flipped down the sun visor and looked at the picture of himself and another man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Both were smiling and holding a beer in their hands. He looked back to the road again.

"Forgive me…."

-Two years later-

Duo Maxwell wandered down the street. The sky was overcast. He wore a black coat to fend off the chill of the air and a black baseball cap. His long hair was braided down his back. He wore black fitted jeans and black boots. His dress shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned at the top. His eyes were downcast and he was watching the ground as he walked. He didn't realize anyone was before him until he collided with the other man. Duo fell backwards on his ass. He looked up, violet eyes swirling until they met familire black eyes.

Wufie had been walking down the street. He was looking at something in the paper when he ran into another man. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked into eyes he never thought he would see again. Both men stared at each other shocked. Duo looked away first.

Both men sat at a table in a restaurant. Rain beat against the glass. Coffee sat before both men untouched. Duo wouldn't look at Wufie, his hands said clasped atop the table, a simple silver band on his left ring finger. Wufie stared at the ring on his finger.

"How long?" Wufie asked. Duo visibly cringed.

"I've been with him for over ten years now."

"Then why that night?" Duo was silent for a moment.

"Please understand, you gave me something I can never have with him. I love him and will always love him. All I want to do is take you in my arms again, share another night. I love you as well. What we had was magic. You made me feel so much and I'm sorry I hurt you. I never expected to see you again. I've dreamed of you, thought of you while in his arms, but still my heart is his." Tears filled Duo's eyes as he spoke.

Wufie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why stay with him?" Duo shook his head.

"Because he is all I've needed till I met you." A tear slipped down Duo's cheek. Wufie closed his eyes and stood.

"Do you know why I was walking down that road that night?" Duo looked up confused.

"Because I was hoping to die that night. You gave me life again, and I know I'll never chose to leave life again." He leaned over and kissed the top of Duo's head.

"Where are you going?" Duo whispered.

"You will know where to find me." Wufie walked from the restaurant. As he did so he passed a tall man with olive toned skin and deep cobalt blue eyes. His dark brown hair was messy. Wufie turned to see the man lean over and Kiss Duo. He understood then and smiled. He turned his back on the restaurant and headed away from the town…


End file.
